stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona
Fiona is a female Espeon who frequently visits Pokemon Island with Rara in the Pokemon RP. Fiona is a purebred who loves to battle. She has been struggling to move past believing that mixed species relationships are bad, though she has overcome her belief that purebreds are better than other Pokemon. Character Bio Level: 57 Ability: Synchronize Moves: Baby-Doll Eyes, Psybeam, Psychic, Calm Mind, Quick Attack, and Dazzling Gleam Age: Biologically 18 years old (Equivalent to 28 years old in human years) Family: Chastity (Cousin), Poe (Brother), Jemima (Cousin), Bennas (Twin Brother) Klein (Son), Endgegner (Son) Fiona is a purebred Pokemon (although her great-grandfather was a Raticate). She is currently training with Lilith to become stronger because she wants to be the best of the best and she envies Lilith's strength. Fiona is like a second mother to Rara due to being her permanent babysitter. Since Rara enjoys visiting the Pokemon Island frequently, Fiona is always there as well. Though she was once a bit overprotective, Fiona has since learned to let Rara grow on her own and only steps in if there is crude language being used around her or if there is a chance she may get hurt. Fiona developed maternal behaviors and instincts as a result of constantly caring for Rara, which will come into play should Fiona become a mother. Brief History Fiona was bred as a purebred from two purebred Eevees. She was born on May 8th in Verdanturf Town. She was chosen by Odette when her parents took her to an Eevee breeder in Verdanturf Town to pick one out as a 14th birthday gift (after hearing their daughter express how much she wanted to have an Eevee on her team so she could have an Eeveelution). She is the third Pokemon Odette acquired. As an Eevee, she trained almost constantly with Odette. She had a passion for battling. Odette and Fiona bonded during special training, which led to her evolving into Espeon. This came as a surprise to Odette, who had been unsure what Eeveelution she wanted Fiona to eventually be. However, upon learning about Psychic moves and teaching them to Fiona, she became enamored with Psychic type Pokemon and decided to specialize in training them. Before the Timeskip Fiona was disliked by nearly everyone on the island because of her attitudes about being a Purebred. She was snobby and believed she was better than everyone else. She also felt that mixed species relationships were disgusting and abnormal. However, during the Love and War arc, after losing in her battle against Lilith, she discovered that her line isn't completely Purebred as her great-grandfather was a Raticate. She also found out that Io, her partner in the competition, was not Purebred either. She confessed that a great amount of stress was put on her as a young child, before being adopted, that she was the best of the best because she was a Purebred Eevee, and she carried that with her for her entire life. After talking with Lilith about it, she came to realize that being Purebred didn't make her better than anyone else. As a result, she and Lilith became close friends, and Fiona began working to try and fix her attitudes towards everyone else. After the Timeskip Fiona has completely abandoned her beliefs that Purebreds are better. However, even two years later, she still struggles with completely accepting mixed species relationships. While she fully supports others on the island, she doesn't know what she wants, and as a result, she is very confused about how she feels about it deep down. Fiona has also continued training with Lilith and become stronger, gaining several levels in that time. Adopted Mother During Iron Skies, Fiona found a Deino orphan (Klein) on the Nazi moon base and immediately became like a mother figure to him. The group took him back to the island. She promised to take care of him and arranged for Klein to stay with Swimpy. Soon after, Klein began calling Fiona "mama", much to her delight, and she started referring to him as her son. Later on, when Endgegner also appeared upon Klein evolving into a Zweilous and became his own being after they evolved into a Hydreigon and he ultimately "lost", she started to see him as her son as well. Relationship Fiona was previously in a relationship with Io after an emotional confrontation in which she confessed her feelings and Io, after going back and forth with how he really felt, finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Currently, Fiona is in a relationship with Fabre. At the Singles Dance, she learned Fabre has feelings for her, and she started to acknowledge her feelings for him. Io became aware of this and confronted her through a Double Team clone, breaking up with her and wishing them well when his suspicions were confirmed. As a result, Fiona and Fabre became official. Helping Fabre While waiting for Io to finish talking to Chastity shortly after the group from We Are the Champions returned to Kalos, Fiona formerly met Verlis. After hearing about his past and learning he wanted to do better but didn't know how, she offered to help him. She happily accompanied him while he apologized to all of the Pokemon he had wronged, was the first to see his new haircut, and was the first to know of his name change to Fabre. During this time, she developed feelings for him, but she wasn't aware of them until the singles dance (which she had invited him to attend) when Debra tried to "prove" to Io that Fiona was cheating on him with Fabre. Later that night, she asked if he had feelings for her, as Debra had stated, to which he admitted he did. She confessed she did as well after realizing it. The night ended with Fabre kissing her, but feeling ashamed and disappearing. Much later that night, Fiona talked to Chastity and Vimir about the situation and let them give her advice on the situation. The next day, after spending time with Klein due to it being Mother's Day, Fiona tracked down Fabre (with minor difficulty) and told him she wanted to spend time with him to evaluate how she really felt. She also told him about how she wanted to be a mother and how she was traditional and believed in waiting until marriage to have sex. Fiona3.png Fiona Fighting.png|This is used when Fiona is using Psychic moves during battle Fiona2.png Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP